1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pharmaceuticals and herbal supplements. More particularly, the present invention relates to combinations of herbal and other chemical ingredients useful in effecting weight loss.
2. Description of the Related Art
Obesity and an increasingly overweight population are a continuing problem among the American public. To combat this problem, many diets, exercise programs, pharmaceuticals, and herbal supplements have been developed. In the past, one series of herbal supplements in common use contained the drug ephedra. Such supplements were promoted as aiding weight loss, enhancing sports performance, and increasing energy. Due in part to perceived adverse side effects, the FDA has recommended that the public stop using ephedra-containing supplements. Thus, there is a heightened need for alternative herbal supplements that may promote weight loss and increase energy without the adverse effects now associated with ephedra-containing supplements.